Alternate Epic
by ShadowOfASapphire
Summary: M.K. is a leafwoman. She's lived in Moonhaven her whole life. Now she's training to be a leafman. She meets a chocolate-haired, hazel-eyed leafman-in-training. Will love spark? M.K.xNod TaraxRonin Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Epic fans. Or if not, hi. Anyway, I saw Epic a million times and thought: What if M.K. was a leafwoman? Therefore this fic was born.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Epic or it's characters.**

"M.K.! Time to wake up!" M.K. groaned and snuggled deeper underneath the leafy blanket. It was morning already? Her father threw open her bedroom door, "Rise and shine! Another beautiful day." He drew the curtains and sunlight filtered into the room.

"Don't wanna'." She mumbled, burying herself deeper underneath the covers. She felt the bed sink under his weight," You're going to be late for your first day of leafman training." He said in a sing-song voice.

M.K. shot upright,"What?" She half-yelled, half-screamed at her father, who watched her with an amused expression,"Calm down. It's not for another hour, but you should have seen your face!" He hopped down the stairs, still laughing. She just sat there for a few seconds.

Good luck, M.K. You'll need it, she finally thought to herself and got out of bed.

After a quick bath and a few pieces of berries for breakfast, she felt like herself again. Her fiery-red hair was tied up with a piece of leaf. She was wearing her old blouse and leaf-woven skirt over a leggings-sort-of-thing that stopped mid-calf. She even forgot about the little joke earlier.

"Good luck, dear!" Her father called out as she left. She smiled and waved goodbye.

Once she got to the training grounds, she didn't feel like herself anymore. Rather a very nervous 16-year-old girl who barely knew a thing about fighting or flying a bird.

M.K. hesitantly pushed open the door and stepped inside and watched in confusion as Jinn walked from one direction to the next. Little bits of conversations floated toward her. She almost wanted to step outside to avoid the noise. At least, until someone saw her standing there.

He was handsome with his chocolate locks and hazel eyes. What was she thinking?

He awkwardly stepped forward and extended his right hand out to her,"Hi. Haven't seen you around here. I'm Nod. And, yes, I know I have a funny name, just deal with it."

M.K. laughed, her nervousness disappearing in a blink of an eye," I'm Mary Katherine. But you can call me M.K." She seemed to feel electricity when she shook his hand. What in the name of the forest was she thinking?

Awkward silence.

"Uh, I should take you to see Ronin." He said and led her through the maze of Jinn and training rooms.

* * *

When they found him, he was training some Leafmen in the art of kicking butt. Yes, fighting.

He was watching them fight and saying some tips like 'When your opponent attacks, try to hold your ground. Don't let him knock you over. Bad defense' or 'Keep your weapon out and away from you. Makes it easier to block or attack.'

"Ronin!" Nods called. The general looked over and seemed to understand immediately. He walked over, "Nod. Go and get some armor on. I'll handle this."

Nod nodded **(couldn't help it guys xD)**,winked at me, and joined the class.

Ronin crossed his arms, "So you're the new recruit."

I nodded mutely. His eyes seemed to stare holes through my skull.

"You resemble your father, kid." Ronin chuckled, resting a hand on my shoulder, "He was an old friend of mine."

"You know a lot of people, Ronin." Nod stepped back out, wearing traditional Leafmen armor, his helmet resting between his hand and hip,"My dad, her dad-who else?"

"You underestimate me." Ronin's stern fatherly face was planted back on,"Help her with the armor. Meet me and the class in ten minutes."

Nod grinned," Sure. Come on, M.K."

**I love those two. So cute! Did you like it? I hope you didn't hate it.**

**Please review.**

**If any of you know Maximum Ride or Percy Jackson, you'll hear from them in my AN's. :D**

**Fang: No, you won't.**

**Me: Fang, don't be so negative.**

**Fang: I am negative. What you gonna do 'bout it?**

**Me: I'll make a fic about you and Max :)**

**Fang:*eyes widen* Um...I'm not negative, not at all.**

**Me: Muhahaha! Too late, thinking about it!:D**

**Review! **

**-RoselaDiamond**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaack! After the load of messages coming in through my iPad, I just had to put another chapter up for you awesome people!**

**Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own Epic or it's characters.**

**Max: Happy reading!**

**Me: I thought you didn't like reading.**

**Max: I don't. I just think it's a great idea.**

**Me: *sigh* Enjoy the chapter!**

**Shout out to xPaperheartsx: Thank you! I was worried that the characters weren't, uh, in character xD. Your review was very inspiring! Thanks!**

M.K. tied the last piece of her armor in place," Finally. Done. Why do we need to wear this to practice anyway?"

Nod leaned against the wall, frowning as if thinking of a bad memory,"For safety, I guess. We are handling real swords and bows, you know?"

"Why?" She fidgited with the helmet, which was obviously bothering her hair. Then she untied it and let it curl around her shoulder.

"You ask a lot of questions." He observed, grabbing his sword," Let's go."

_Clang. Shing._

Swords flew, an arrow whizzed past her ear. Another implanted itself the ground only a few inches from Nod's feet.

What was going on?

Nod watched the chaos with one eyebrow raised,"What happened here?"

Ronin was struggling to break apart some fighting leafmen. A sword went flying in his direction.

"Look out, Ronin!" M.K. yelled, taking a random sword from a leaf basket. She didn't care if it was weighted for her or not.

The general snapped his head around. He fell backwards, narrowly avoiding the weapon and yelled," Enough!"

The room quieted instantly. Ronin was mad all right. He rose to his feet.

"Is this how leafmen act? What if this happened out on the battlefield?" His voice echoed around the room.

The two leafmen who were fighting looked down at their feet.

"I want all this cleaned up when I get back." Ronin motioned for Nod and M.K. to follow him.

He was waiting for them in the hallway, arms crossed.

"What happened in there?" Nod asked, drumming his fingers on the hilt of his sword.

Ronin replied," Two of them were sparring. One won, of course. But, one thing led to another."

"What am I going to do? The solstice is this week and I can't have that-," He jerked his head at the training room's direction."-happening on the solstice."

"It'll all work out, Ronin. You'll see." M.K. assured him.

The general smiled,"You've got your father's personality too."

M.K. looked sheepishly at the ground,"Yeah."

"All right, you two. I'll see you in the next class." Ronin winked at Nod for some reason and headed back in the training room.

When she looked up, his face was berry red.

Nod rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly," You're gonna need the armor for the rest of the day. Uh, follow me, I guess."

M.K. wondered what that was about as she trekked after him.

* * *

"Oh, it's beautiful!" M.K. stroked the hummingbird's beak. It ruffled it's green, orange, and gold colored feathers and regarded her with a friendly look in it's eyes. Nod stood over to the side, holding the reins.

He watched her pet the bird and thought about how her hair looked like fire in the sunlight, how her eyes sparkled- wait, what?

He immediately emptied his brain. Nope, did not just think about that.

But it kept coming back when he looked at her. Did he like her?

Maybe, a small portion of his brain said.

He felt his face heat up. And it was not from the sunlight.

Ronin flew over to the class on his hummingbird,"Today, we will learn about flying a bird. Each of you have a flying partner, but one of you know how to fly a bird. Correct?"

"Yup." Nod muttered, adjusting the saddle.

Listening to Ronin's instructions, M.K. hoisted herself up on the saddle. Nod sat behind her, obviously, since she was the one who was supposed to fly the bird.

"Now, gently flick the reins." Ronin said, zooming over to watch the class. Their bird fluttered in the air unsteadily.

This is going to be a long day, Nod thought as their bird dove downward, "Whoa!"

**I just love these two! Ronin and Queen Tara will maybe in the next chapter maybe after that.**

**Mub and Grub will come soon. Don't you guys worry.**

**Review please!**

**-Rosela**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter, yay! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Epic or it's characters.**

**Percy's here with us this chapter!**

**Percy: Hey! Wazzup people?**

**I don't own Percy either. Or Fang. *sob***

The week seemed to fly by. On her second day of leafman training, Ronin offered to help train her in fighting and flying. She accepted, of course. Nod was glad by that for some reason. She had to ask him about that sometime. Anyway, the solstice was now today and M.K. was anxious about who would be the new queen.

"Now maybe acorn's would work as well. Hm. Rocks? That would be heavy and that would hurt if you fell...", Her father rambled on and on about who know's what. He scribbled on a couple of leaves.

"Bye Dad." M.K. said, pushing open the door.

"Wait, M.K.! Just a second." He rummaged around on the table. Then he revealed a beautiful teardrop pendant. It was emerald-green and was strung onto leafy chain.

M.K. was absolutely stunned,"Dad. It's absolutely gorgeous." She whispered.

"It was your mother's. She wore it for good luck. And now it's yours." He smiled and tied the clasp,"You look just like you mother." He began rambling again, "Well, when she was your age. Not that I'm saying that's she didn't look like she did when we met-."

M.K. pulled him into a tight hug, "Thanks, Dad." She gave him a quick smile and rushed out the door. She could not be late today of all days.

She rushed into class and stood on her usual spot. Nod winked at her as she passed.

Ronin walked in. He looked for any absences before he spoke, "Well. Today is the solstice. You all have one important job: Protect the Queen and the pod. The fate of the forest is in your hands."

He waited for any questions. There were none.

"Get your armor on and saddle your birds. Thirty minutes." He said.

M.K. muttered, "It's like he doesn't want us to worry."

Nod snickered.

They followed the rest of the class.

* * *

M.K. gave her bird some seeds. It stood still as she fastened the saddle.

She hopped on. The parade began.

Queen Tara stood on a float made of lily pads. A few of the hummingbirds had lines attached to them, which held the float aloft.

The Queen waved at the Jinn and said something to Ronin. He just turned away and faced forward.

M.K. rolled her eyes. Would Ronin ever learn?

Nod waved at her from the other side of the parade. She waved back.

Soon the float had reached it's destination.

M.K. landed her bird on a branch. Nod fluttered beside her.

She watched the Queen unravel the float and summon the tiny leaves to make a path for her.

She talked to two little globs(that's what they looked like to her) and held a single pod in the air.

That's when thing's started to get complicated.

She heard a dull _thud_ of an arrow against wood.

She drew her bow and pointed an arrow in Ronin's direction.

Nod had unsheathed his sword.

Ronin and about five other Leafmen had also drawn their bows.

Ronin's arrow fell with a piece of bark. Then a Boggan fell with them.

Hundreds of them emerged from that tree alone.

"Your Majesty! Get to the barge!" Ronin shouted. The Queen nodded to him and took off to the float, the pod carefully cradled in her arms.

Hummingbirds surrounded her protectively.

Ronin flew along with her. A frog or something pushed him off his bird and into the water.

The Queen, however, raced to the float. With her willpower, it began to fly.

But Boggans began picking off the birds holding it up, one by one.

Queen Tara, instead, ran along the forest floor. Leaves tried to cover the Queen from sight, but rot just formed holes. M.K. shot as many Boggans down as she could and flew off after the Queen, Nod at her side.

A Boggans' spear formed rot in the Queen's path. She held out her hand as she passed. The rot quickly disappeared and a bud bloomed.

They sky darkened and lightning flashed.

Her Highness walked along flowers and jumped off a tree branch, only to be caught by Ronin.

Their victory did not last long. Mandrake, king of the Boggans, appeared with his son, Dadga.

Dadga shot an arrow at the two. Ronin caught the arrow and shot him with his own arrow.

Dadga plummeted into the forest deep. Mandrake shot one last arrow before going after his son with a terrified cry.

M.K. saw the arrow coming at the Queen. She quickly flew her bird over to protect her. The arrow connected with the wrong target. Pain flashed through M.K's arm as she lost control of her bird. She heard Nod shout, fear in his voice, "M.K.!" The world went dark.

**Whew. Yes, this is the scene from the movie. I'll see if I can keep it to the story line as much as I can.**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger guys. So sorry.**

**Please review.**

**Percy: See ya later guys! *waves***

**Me: They can't see you, dude.**

**Percy: So?**

**Me:*facepalm***

**-RoselaDiamond**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. ****New chapter, yay! Also changed the summary so it fits better with the story.**

**Max: *humming the Smurf song***

**Me: Stop it! I know I'm short already! No need to rub it in!**

**Max: *keeps on humming with devilish smile***

**Me: *clasps hands on ears* LALALALA! CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALALA!**

When M.K. began to regain consciousness, all she could hear was voices: Ronin's, an unfamiliar feminine one, and Nod's.

She slowly cracked her eyes open.

They were talking to each other about the Boggans and how they came so close to the pod patch.

Her eyes focused. Queen Tara was sitting by the bed, gently laying a water-soaked leaf on her forehead.

Ronin kept looking out the window as if hunting for more Boggans.

Queen Tara smiled down at M.K., "Glad you're awake dear. Here, have some water."

A cup was lifted up to her lips. The cool liquid cooled her throat.

Nod walked over, "Hey. How you feelin'?" He smiled. His hazel eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Like I've been lying here for over a year." M.K.'s arm itched. Have you ever had an itch, but it's not really a itch? Just a really annoying tingle inside of your skin? Her entire arm felt like that. She felt miserable.

M.K. slowly sat up, with the help of Queen Tara and Nod.

"Where am I?" She asked, moving her hand over to scratch her shoulder. Nod slapped her hand away though.

"Don't scratch it." He scolded, making his voice like Ronin's. They both burst out laughing.

Ronin didn't seem amused, "You're in the infirmary."

"Infirmary?" She gazed around the room. A flower glowed on the ceiling above her. The room was pretty much empty except for a couple of chairs, the bed, and a nightstand.

Queen Tara tilted her head questioningly, "Do you remember anything?"

M.K. pursed her lips, "The Boggan attack. That guy you were talking about- what was his name? Drake?" She asked Ronin.

"Mandrake. King of the Boggans." Ronin answered. The hand resting on his sword clenched.

She shrugged, "Close enough. Who was that other guy?"

"Dadga. Mandrake's son." Nod crossed his legs on the chair.

The Queen persisted, " Anything else?"

She frowned, "The arrow. That's what got me in here, right?"

Queen Tara nodded, "Thank you. For saving me."

M.K. looked down at her water, embarrassed.

The Queen stood, "We should leave you and Nod to chat." She smiled at Ronin.

He frowned, "We?"

"Yes. _We_." Queen Tara linked her arm to his and dragged him out of the room. Ronin protested the entire way out the door.

Nod rubbed the back of his neck, "Okay... So how's it feel to be a hero?" He grinned cheekily down at her.

"It feels great." She said sarcastically.

Nod chuckled, "Sure. Sure."

M.K. drank the last of the water and rested the cup on the drawer.

"What happened while I was out?" She asked.

Nod rested his head on his hand, "We drove away the Boggans. And that's pretty much it."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Three hours."

M.K. groaned, "That long?"

"Mhm. You worried a lot of people."

"Really? Who?"

"Ronin. Your dad." He hesitated, then he slowly grinned, "Me."

"Wha-" M.K. was interrupted with Nod leaning forward and planting his lips on hers.

* * *

Queen Tara walked down the hall with Ronin behind her.

"It's not responsible leaving them on their own, Your Highness. And-" Tara placed her finger on his lips, giving him an exasperated look.

She jerked her head over to the room, " Take a look, Ronin."

He slowly obliged and smiled. The two were tangled in each other's embrace. Nod had lifted himself on the bed. M.K. rested her head on his chest. The two slept peacefully.

"That used to be us." Tara smiled sadly at them.

"Used to be?" Ronin asked innocently. She placed her hand on his cheeks.

"I don't know about that." She rolled her eyes at his words and kissed him.

**Whee! I'm so full of happy emotions. Both couples are so freakin' cute to write about!**

**Fang: *stands there all emo-like***

**Me: Hey, Fang.**

**Fang: *cricket cricket cricket***

**Me: *pokes him* Uh...Fang?**

**Fang: *no answer***

**Me: Are you daydreaming about Max?**

**Fang: *widens eyes* No!**

**Me: Ima tell Max. *mischievous smile* HEY, MAX!**

**Fang: *chases after me***

**Review! Pwease?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yello, people! Yes, I meant to say 'yello'. Moving on, thank you people so much! 22 reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Epic or it's characters. I also do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Maximum Ride. Sadly.**

"I am _what_?" M.K. asked threateningly. She glared at the General. He didn't move a muscle, "You are forbidden to go on the battlefield until that arm is fully healed." He said firmly as if the matter was closed. Nod watched the argument, swiveling his head back and forth. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He loved this girl, but she was just too stubborn. Did he just think 'love'?

"You know maybe he's right." Nod tried to reason with her. M.K. muttered, "Not you too! I'm not a little girl. I can handle myself!"

"We all know that." Nod said gently. He pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "It'll be safer though. We don't want you to get hurt any more than you already are." He gestured to her bandaged shoulder.

Her gaze crumbled and she sighed in defeat, "Alright. I'll stay here."

The tension of the room eased.

"But what do I do? Lie here and do nothing?" She asked, rubbing her palm across her wounded shoulder.

"She can stay with me in the palace." A voice came from the doorway. Queen Tara stood there, her arms crossed.

"What use would I be at the palace?" M.K. asked as Nod and Ronin silently bowed. Her Highness just waved them off, "I have some old acquaintances that are watching over the pod for me. You could help." Queen Tara said. Old acquaintances?

"I guess I could." M.K. shrugged. Why not?

Queen Tara smiled, "So it's settled. I'll be waiting outside." She stepped out the door.

"Why do I have the feeling she planned this?" Nod asked. He was scratching his neck nervously.

M.K. hugged and pecked him on the cheek, "Come back in one piece to me, okay?" She looked up at him with those beautiful emerald orbs.

"I will." He promised, kissing her forehead.

The door closed shut behind her.

* * *

The Queen was waiting for her, as promised.

"Let's go." She said and headed down the corridor.

A hummingbird was waiting for them there. Along with about ten leafman warriors.

Ronin sure did care about the Queen. M.K. smiled to herself.

They liked each other for awhile, hadn't they? She would have to do something about that.

It took about five minutes to get to the palace. Queen Tara had dismissed some of the guards and the others stood at their posts.

"Come along. I want you to meet them." The ferns parted and they stepped inside.

Flowers. That was all M.K. could see when they walked in. Giant flowers, normal flowers. Even glowing flower lights.

When she looked up, the sun looked like it was directly above them. About noontime.

In the center of the room, was where the pod sat. It was colored pinkish-purple and green.

"Mub? Grub? Where are you?" The Queen called. There was some rustling and someone called back, "Here, Your Highness."

Two things emerged from the leaves and M.K. immediately recognized them as the two globs she saw before the Boggan attack.

One had a long neck and a shell. The other had no shell at all and smiled (as much as a snail can smile) at M.K.

"Well, hello? Who do we got here?" He said flirtatiously, batting his eyes at her.

M.K. raised an eyebrow. Was this thing flirting with her?

"Hi." She said.

"I'm Mub. If you're wondering, I'm a slug. No shell over here, baby."

"Grub, obviously. We're the pod caretakers." The taller snail said. His expression seemed to say, _Ignore this goofball over here._

The Queen lifted the pod from it's place and watched the stems curl around her arm.

Mub continued to talk to M.K., "I think I saw you before. On a bird. In the trees by Nod."

"You know Nod?"

"Mhm. Ronin always says he's a troublemaker." The slug said, rolling his eyes and scoffing.

"Besides, he sends troops by the patch sometimes. To see if any Boggans gave us a visit. That's how we met Nod." Grub explained.

"Alright." The Queen gave the pod to Grub, "We should get you something to change into, M.K."

M.K. looked at her Leafman uniform. The shoulder was speckled with rot. The fabric by her knees and elbows were torn.

"I guess I could change into something else."

Mub said something before they left, "Don't take too long." He winked.

The Queen laughed at her expression and dragged her along.

**There's Mub and Grub for you. Do you guys think I should skip the battle scene or just type that along?**

**Anyway, review!**

**Hazel: Bye! Say bye, Frank. *smacks his arm***

**Frank: *emotionless* Bye.**

**Me: *glares at him***

**Frank: Alright! Bye, people! Happy?**

**Me: Yesh :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. Another chapter. I know, I update fast, but I can't help it. You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: Me do not own Epic. Or it's characters.**

"Nod! To your right!" He heard someone yell out a warning.

He snapped his head around and caught the strike with his blade and slashed. The Boggan burst into dust.

"One down. About a billion more to go." He muttered and dove back down into the chaos.

He stabbed one Boggan in the gut and knocked another off it's bird.

A leafman fell from his bird. Nod's blood began to boil and he fought with renewed strength.

After what seemed like days, the Boggans retreated. Nod narrowed his eyes against the setting sun. It was getting dark.

They treated the wounded and buried the dead. Four leafmen would not be returning to their families, including the one that fell.

Nod hoped M.K. was alright as he began the long fly back.

* * *

"You look absolutely beautiful!" Queen Tara squealed. M.K. personally thought she looked ridiculous.

The dress had a leafy top and shimmering purple, pink, and white petals. It reached her knees and had small strips of leaves on both shoulders to hold it up. It even covered the bandages on her shoulder.

M.K. crossed her arms and sighed. She couldn't blame the Queen for dressing her up like a doll. She never had a daughter or anything to do this with and this must be joy for her.

"Come on. Let's show Mub and Grub." Queen Tara said. She groaned and reluctantly let the Queen drag her out of the room.

They still stood there, tending to the pod and looked up when they entered.

Mub's eyes seemed to bug out of their sockets. Or whatever those things are.

They both didn't say anything for a long time.

The Queen smiled at her, "See? They think you look nice too."

Or they froze or something.

Thank goodness, Nod and Ronin walked in that very second.

M.K. hid behind Nod. His expression was priceless, "What are you wearing?"

M.K. merely pointed at the Queen and hid behind him again.

He began to laugh and she glared at him, "Not funny! This is absolute torture."

"No, it isn't!" The Queen protested, "You look amazing."

"Well, I can't disagree with that." Nod rubbed his chin in a thoughtful way. M.K. kicked his shin, "Ow! What was that for?"

Ronin watched them with a small smile on his face, "Calm down, lovebirds. My Queen, there was some Boggan activity near the border. We drove them off. However, I have a feeling they won't stay away for long."

Her smile faded, "Did any of the leafmen-"

He replied, knowing her question, "Four died in the attack."

The Queen looked down at the floor. Her expression was pained when she looked up again, "Any other news?"

Ronin shook his head, "No, your Highness."

She nodded and Mub and Grub had to unfreeze right there.

"Wowza! Baby girl- Oh, hey Nod." Mub narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him.

"Mub and Grub's here?" He asked M.K.

She gave him a knowing look, "Two-"

"Acquaintances. Aw, man!" He complained.

She laughed and punched his arm.

Queen Tara walked over and picked up the pod, "We need to head over to Nim Galuu's." She looked up at the sky.

"The scroll-keeper? Why?"

"I'll explain on the way." She promised. Ronin sighed, nodded, and led the way out.

"What about us?" Mub asked, slowly following after them, Grub at his tail.

Ronin helped the Queen on his bird, "Nod, why don't you take them?"

He complained again, "This is the most luckiest day of my life." He said sarcastically and plopped the slug on his bird.

"Can you fly a bird by yourself?" Queen Tara asked. M.K. nodded and they took off.

* * *

"Hey, Noddy-boy." Nod hoped the flight would be nice and quiet. Luck just wasn't with him this time though.

"What, Mub?"

"You know about Baby Girl?"

"About M.K.? 'Course I do." He sat more alert at the mention of her.

"Well, here's a heads up. She's mine."

"What?" Nod glanced behind him at the infuriating slug.

"You heard me. M.K.'s mine."

Nod had half a mind to toss this thing off his bird," Excuse me? Did you just call M.K. _yours_?"

He glared at the thing and it didn't seem unfazed, "Yeah. Cause she's mine."

Nod stopped his bird in midair and whipped out his knife, "You call M.K. 'your's' again and let's see what happens." He pressed the tip of his knife against the thing. Mub gulped nervously. Grub sat silently behind him.

"I-I was just joking, Noddy-boy." Mub stuttered.

Nod snarled at him, "You're lucky that you're the Queen's guest or I would of cut both your eyes off by now."

Ronin and M.K. raced ahead of them. Ronin frowned at him as they passed.

He sheathed his knife and soared toward Nim Galuu's.

The rest of the flight was peaceful.

**I always thought of Nod to be the jealous type. And M. **

**So the next scene is going to be the blooming of the pod. I don't know if I can input the bats because that wouldn't work.**

**Maybe I'll add a different twist to the scene:)**

**-RoselaDiamond**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blooming of the pod, yay!**

**Percy: Hey guys, sorry I've been busy. *mischievous wink***

**Me: *facepalm***

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Epic. How many times do I have to say this? -_-**

**Thank you for all the people that favorite/followed/reviewed my story so far! 33 reviews! Wowza!**

"So basically, the pod has to bloom in moonlight," Ronin summed up. Tara nodded and hummed. He wasn't done with the questions however, "What if it doesn't?" She frowned. Has there ever been a pod that had bloomed in darkness? She answered hesitantly, "I don't know exactly. But it has to bloom in the light of the moon."

The bird gently fluttered down and clasped it's feet on a rock. Ronin helped the Queen off as Nim Galuu emerged from the tree.

"Ronin. Your Highness." He addressed them both, bowing with all of his six arms.

Nod's and M.K.'s birds soared down for a landing. Mub acted unusual, scrambling off the bird and racing into the tree, Grub after him.

Ronin watched them run off, "What's happened to them?"

Nod shrugged innocently, "Dunno."

M.K. tilted her head questioningly at him, a small smirk on her face, "You really don't know?" She slowly dismounted and petted the bird's beak. Her hair glinted a slight silver.

Nod scratched the back of his neck, "No clue." He lied.

She laughed and leaned forward, whispering, "You look cute when you're jealous."

Nod spluttered, his face heating up immediately.

M.K. patted his cheek and left him behind, mouth open in shock.

* * *

The ceremony began just when Nod had regained his senses. With the help of some guards on duty, of course.

The only sound that could be heard was Queen Tara's footsteps as she walked over to the small pond of water.

The pod floated easily in the tiny spring and strands reached for the closing moonlight.

Suddenly, a guard was thrown across the room, his armor smoking with rot.

"Mandrake!" Ronin unsheathed his sword, as well as twenty other leafmen.

"Well, this must be the delivery room." Mandrake smiled pleasantly and tried to knock aside another guard.

He fell aside and got to his feet, eyes burning with fury.

Nim Galuu nervously laughed, "You've got yourself lost, buddy. Down the hall and-"

"Silence!" Mandrake roared, pushing him aside.

M.K. and Nod stood at battle position in front of the pod. Nod was so nice to let her borrow his knife. Why did it have slime on it?

At Ronin's command, they attacked. Arrows flew and connected to Mandrake's arm and hand.

Mandrake roared for backup, but Nod put a stop to it. He slammed the hilt of his sword into Mandrake's gut. The Boggan King staggered, coughing. Nod swung his sword around and it clashed with Mandrake's staff. Ronin leaped forward to help and crossed swords with Nod.

They shoved back Mandrake until he flew out into the forest.

The Jinn cheered.

However, the Boggans heeded their king's call and soared around the tree.

Queen Tara crouching in the corner, trying to tend to the leafman's injuries.

M.K. grabbed Nod's arm before he could race off, "Be careful. I'll stay here and watch over the pod." He nodded and raced out of the tree.

* * *

Queen Tara stood, draping a blanket over the man's body. A few Jinn walked forward and carried the body out.

Her Highness stood, gazing at the pod with no particular emotion.

The moonlight shone over the pod as it radiated energy.

M.K. watched as it slowly bloomed and the Queen's powers seeped from her. Her dress became a light sky-blue and watched the gold dust curl playfully around the room until they rested in the new ruler's hands.

M.K.'s eyes widened as the dust shimmered around her. For a moment, she couldn't see anything, but gold. The it faded away and she saw the Jinn kneel as well as former-queen Tara.

She looked down and gasped. Her short dress had grown longer and shimmered a pure white. Her hair had been curled and a small crown of white flowers rested on her head.

The sounds of battle slowly diminished and the leafmen entered. Nod's eyes seemed to look like an owl's as he began to figure out what had happened. Ronin looked no different, but he had managed to stop staring at her.

Nim Galuu bowed to her, "Your Majesty."

Queen M.K. smiled and curtsied. Then she realized she still held Nod's knife and walked over to him. She slipped the knife in it's the sheath and gave him a small smile.

"Let's celebrate, in honor of the new Queen, Mary Katherine!" Nim announced.

M.K. made a face at her full name. How did he know anyway?

Nod noticed and laughed. He bit the inside of his cheek and M.K. couldn't help thinking that he looked so cute, even when he had a new bruise on his face. She rolled her eyes, gripped his shirt, and kissed him. He looked shocked for a moment, but then he smiled against her lips.

Tara cheered along with the Jinn. Ronin watched her, smiling. M.K. nudged him and gave him a pointed look. He sighed and slowly walked over.

His Tara smiled at him, "Hey, Ronin."

Ronin didn't reply and just swept her up in a kiss.

"Well, today seems to be a very happy day for everyone." Nod said over the cheering. He gripped her hand.

She smiled and nodded, "A _very_ happy day."

**Okay, I swear this is one of the most happiest chapters I have ever written. Ever! Maybe even one of the longest chapters too.**

**Percy: *sniffs and dabs eyes with a tissue***

**Me: Are you crying?**

**Percy: NO! I never cry. *sniff***

**Me: *gives him a hug***

**Review! Story's not over yet! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've been lazy. And very tired. So so sorry for the wait guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Epic or it's characters.**

" I cannot believe my own daughter is Queen! Queen!" Her father exclaimed, gathering her into a tight embrace. M.K. gave him a pained smile, "Need air, Dad."

"Oh, sorry M.K., dear. Or should I say 'Your Highness'?" He rambled on as usual. The guard in the corner of the room cringed, rubbing his temples. M.K. mouthed, _Sorry, he get's carried away_. He just smiled, waving it off.

"Now I think this is just some gossip, but I heard that you and some soldier are...seeing each other." M.K. froze, face heating up, and slowly turned to face her father.

"Where would you have heard that?"

"Oh, from some of the Jinn." He tapped his foot impatiently, "Now, is it true?"

M.K. hesitated. What would happen if she told him? Would he be happy for her? Would he go kill Nod? That would be highly unlikely.

She sighed in defeat, "Yes. I am seeing a soldier."

He crossed his arms, "I want to meet this boy." She nodded and led her father out the door.

This probably won't end well, she thought.

* * *

Nod was surprised when he found M.K. by his bird's stable door. He was even more surprised when he saw her father with her.

"Hey." He hung his saddle casually.

"Hey, Nod." M.K. gave him a hug and whispered three words in his ear that froze him on the spot, "He found out."

She smiled sheepishly and stepped back.

"Uh, hello, Mr.-" He trailed off.

"Bomba. You can just call me Bomba." They shook hands and M.K.'s father clapped him on the back.

"We have a lot to talk about, young man." Nod sent M.K. a look that yelled, _HELP!_

M.K. stifled a laugh and watched her father drag Nod away.

About fifteen minutes later, they returned. Nod seemed a little paler than usual, but fine.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" M.K. joked. Her father smiled, "No. But I may have traumatized him. Just a little."

"Dad." M.K. complained.

"Just being an old overprotective father. I'll see you soon." He walked off.

"Nod?" She waved her hand in front of his face. No reaction.

"Nod, wake up. Hello? Anyone in there?" He still stood there. She saw him try not to smile.

She rolled her eyes, "I love you."

"Love you too." He unfroze, grinning down at her.

She shoved him and the couple chased each other out the door.

* * *

They perched in a tree, watching the Jinn walk about and chat.

She rested her head against his chest, like the time in the infirmary. The memory made him smile.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, glancing up at him.

"One thing. Or a girl actually. She had the prettiest green eyes and hair like fire. Oh, who can she be?" He said, laughing, when she smacked his arm.

"Very funny."

Nod wrapped his arm around her waist and breathed in the scent of her hair. It smelled like flowers.

They lay there for a long time. At least until Ronin found them and scolded them to death.

**I'll try to update sooner guys.**

**Fang: No, she won't! She's lying!**

**Me: How dare you, Fang! I'm not lying! Now, I like Percy better than you!**

**Percy: Ha! Beat that, Fangy-boy!**

**Fang: *fumes***

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, because since so many of you guys love this story, I'm going to leave it and possibly create a new plot for Percabeth.**

**Sorry for the so late update. Been so tired lately.**

**I'm not going to put a disclaimer because i'm lazy today.**

M.K. sat on her bed, absently brushing her hair. A smile crept up her face when she heard a familiar soft knock on the door. She set the brush aside and hurried to answer it.

Nod stood on the other side. Her smile melted away as she noticed the sling that supported his right arm. The slight hint of pain in his forced smile. The small bandage on his cheek.

"What happened?" She gently brushed her fingers across the bandage on his face.

"Boggan ambush. I'm fine really." He insisted.

"Come on." She shut the door behind him. Nod flopped down on the bed.

_How on earth can he say he's fine?_ She mused, pushing stray locks of hair away from her face.

"So what have you been doing?" He broke the silence.

"Not much really. It's boring."

Some more awkward silence.

M.K. rested her head on her hand and lazily concentrated on a vine on the room's wall. It immediately responded to her thoughts and curled around the window and across the room.

"How's training?" She asked.

He scratched the side of his neck, "Ronin's like he always is. Except a little bit grumpier."

She laughed, swatting his good arm, "If Ronin hears you, he will kill you."

"Why? It's true!" The door creaked open.

"Hey, Mub. Grub." The snail bowed his head, "Your Majesty." His leafmen helmet tilted forward.

She rolled her eyes, " 'Your Majesty' makes me feel so old."

Nod frowned, "What are they doing here?"

"They visit every now and then."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How do they get here?"

"Oh, Noddy-boy. We can't tell our secrets, you know." The infuriating slug curled his eyes inside his head (does that even count as a head?)and mocked him behind M.K. Nod had the urge to draw his knife. No one would miss him anyway. Well, maybe a passing patrol would notice that he was gone, but-

"Can I kill him?" Nod asked, resting his hand on his sheathed knife.

"What?" M.K. gave him an exasperated look.

"Can I kill him?" He repeated, now using his knife to point at Mub.

"What? No!" She exclaimed.

"It'll just take about five seconds."

"You couldn't kill me even if I was blind, Flat-face." Mub rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you want to test that theory?"

"Nod!" M.K. watched him begin to stand up.

"Really didn't want to do this in front of baby girl but-" Mub towered over the leafman and seemed to swallow his head.

"EW!" She shrieked, "Mub, get him out of your mouth! That is unbelievably disgusting!" She covered her eyes with her hands.

She heard a "Sorry, baby girl" and in Nod's voice "YUCK!" There was a thumping of feet and the sound of running water._  
_

M.K. peeked through her fingers. She saw Nod in the bathroom, washing his face. Grub stood off to the side with an amused look on his face. It was a wonder that none of her guards had heard them.

Nod emerged from her bathroom. The fist bandage on his face had peeled off and he held another one pressed to the wound.

Mub smiled triumphantly. M.K. glared at him and he shrunk away.

"Poor baby." She laughed at his expression. He flopped himself on the bed and rested his head in her lap.

Grub spoke, "We should get going. Um, Yo-M.K."

He dragged Mub out.

Nod closed his eyes as M.K. ran her fingers through his hair. Soon, he was asleep, slightly snoring. She held back a fit of giggles and rested his head on the pillows. She was just about to inch off the bed when one arm curled around her waist.

She looked back and saw that he was sound asleep. Huh?

M.K. tried to pry his arm off. No use. When did he get so strong?

So she just settled and fell into a dreamless slumber.

**Phew. I had to do a lot of thinking for this chapter. I dunno why.**

**Fang: She's lying again!**

**Me: Why do you think I'm always lying?**

**Fang: Because...you are.**

**Me: *stands up and leaves***

**Fang: Where are you going? I'm one of your voices in your head. Wherever you go, we go.**

**Me: Dang it...**

**Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**We're in double digits! Chapter 10!**

**Sorry for the wait. I watched Sea of Monsters yesterday. Still a little bit giddy.**

**I like the new director's way of thinking. It was closer to the main plot than the first, that's for sure.**

**I highly recommend you see it if you haven't.**

**Okay, I'm rambling too much! On with the story!**

Ronin frowned when he saw Tara sitting on the balcony ledge. She was waving down at the Jinn down below.

"Be careful. You might fall." He rested his hands on her slim shoulders.

She rolled her eyes, "I won't. Stop worrying so much."

Shaking his head, he went to go make some tea. The herbs always soothed his nerves.

One cup in each hand, he headed back outside.

Tara hadn't budged. She accepted the other cup with a smile, "Thank you."

"Welcome." He swung his legs over the railing. They sat in silence for a good five minutes.

All of a sudden, she suddenly smiled and pointed toward a green blur headed their way.

A hummingbird? What was so special about it? Hummingbirds were everywhere. Ronin's eyebrows furrowed together.

Then he noticed the familiar brown mop of hair and the fiery red of his companion.

"Nod and Queen M.K.?" His expression must have been funny because Tara began laugh.

"I invited them over. They're just so cute! Besides, they said they were bored."

'Wonderful' He inwardly groaned. Nod would be pestering him all day.

Nod let the bird perch on the branch of a nearby tree and hopped his way over, the new Queen on his heels.

"Hey, Ronin. Tara." The boy greeted them, and helped steady Queen M.K. once she reached the balcony.

Ronin nodded respectfully, "Let's get inside."

Once settled, the girls sat in the 'living room' as Stompers called it.

Nod and himself talked in the 'kitchen'.

"You ask her yet?" Nod asked as soon as they reached out of earshot of the girls.

Ronin pinned him with a glare, "No, I haven't."

"Why not?"

The general struggled for words, but settled with, "Because I don't know when."

A chorus of laughter echoed from the other room.

"Why don't you ask her now?"

Ronin nearly choked, "No!"

"Why not?"

"You ask too many questions."

"You aren't answering mine. _Why not?_"

"I'm afraid she say 'no'! Okay?" Ronin threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

Nod sighed "I know you have the right to be nervous, but I am almost one hundred percent sure that she will say yes."

"Alright." The boy grinned and nearly shoved him out the doorway.

Tara laughed at whatever M.K. said and turned her attention on him, "Hello, Ronin. Something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just need to talk to you." She nodded and rose from the couch to follow him out the room.

Nod wrapped his arm around M.K.'s waist.

"He's gonna ask?"

"Yep."

They sat, waiting. Nod became bored so he began braiding M.K. hair. By the time the couple came back, the curls were pulled together in a simple braid fashion. It wasn't bad actually. Nod felt proud of himself.

M.K. raised an eyebrow at the two. The looks on their faces gave it all away.

She squealed and pulled Tara into a tight hug.

Nod shook Ronin's hand, "Congratulations."

"Thanks, kid." M.K. was examining the band. Nod's eyes seemed to soften as he watched the two chat excitedly.

Ronin nudged him with his elbow. His grin seemed to mock him.

"Ha ha." Nod rolled his eyes.

**Fluffyness! Oh, I'm full of happy stuff.**

**I think the end of this story is almost here. Then maybe I can start on some Percabeth, huh?**

**I love y'all! Thank you for all the support throughout this story so far! You guys are the most awesome readers an writer can have!**

**Don't forget to review! I wan't to hear your thoughts on this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two more days till school. Oh, boy...**

**By the way, Percy's birthday was yesterday!**

**Percy: Happy birthday to me. Woohoo... *says in a bored way***

**Don't be like that, Percy.**

**Annabeth: *rolls eyes***

**I don't own any of this, stop bugging me.**

The wedding was a simple and quiet affair. It wasn't very quiet for M.K. however. Nod kept bugging her through the entire ceremony. For his punishment, she wouldn't talk to him until tomorrow.

"M.K.? Hello, anyone there?" Nod waved his hand in front of her face. They both stood near the refreshment table with the newlyweds.

"Do you hear something? I hear a little buzzing." She asked. Tara's face lit up in understanding and played along, "I hear that too! Wonder what it is."

Ronin chuckled and clapped Nod on the back in sympathy. The boy had it coming, though.

"Hey, baby girl! You're lookin' mighty nice today!" M.K. recognized the voice as Mub's. The slug slithered to a halt next to Nod. Grub stayed close behind, a leafman's helmet tilted forwards on his head.

"Why, thank you, Mub." She smiled.

"Congratulations, Tara. Ronin."

"Thank you, Mub."

Nod glared at the slug. She wouldn't talk to him, huh? Well, two can play that game.

"I'm gonna crash. Bye." He weaved through the crowds.

* * *

The next day, M.K. woke up harshly from the sounds of thumping. It wasn't even sunrise yet! What was going on?

She tiptoed over to the window. With trembling hands, she concentrated on a vine in the corner. Better safe than sorry.

In one swift motion, she drew open the leafy curtains. She'd been expecting nothing.

She was so wrong.

There was speckles of dots in the distance. At first, she thought they were hummingbirds on an early patrol. Then, she recognized the black feathers of ravens and crows. Boggans.

The door of her bedroom burst open and a leafman stepped into the room.

"Attack. Need to get you to safety, Your Highness."

She nodded and yanked open her nightstand drawer. Grabbing the knife there, she hung it at her hip and rushed out the door after the leafman.

The castle was in chaos. Bells rung above, probably to signal an attack.

Finally, the leafman escort reached a room and yanked open the door. Three of the Jinn maids that lived in the castle were already there and embraced the Queen.

"We were so worried-"

"Are you alright-"

"I feel like I'm going to faint-"

"I'm fine. And please don't faint." The Jinn smiled in amusement, "I'll try not to, Your Highness."

She groaned, "Why won't you all stop calling me, 'Your Highness'? I feel old!"

"Habits are hard to break, Your Highness." The Jinn all laughed when the Queen kept complaining.

"At least laughing is better than fainting." She muttered.

They sat there for at least ten minutes. Sounds of battle echoed from above. The leafman who escorted her here stood in the corner, a wrinkle in his forehead from staring down at the ground for so long.

"Search everywhere. We must find and eliminate the Queen." A voice echoed. The three maids all held in their breath. What happened? They got through to the castle?

The leafman's eyes darkened. When he spoke, his voice was a mere whisper, "Alright. Find a place to hide. Quickly."

M.K. and one maid hid in a closet in the far corner. The other two lay flat on the ground in the space underneath the bed. The leafman climbed up the walls, using the vines. He rested his back against the wall, and held his sword at the ready.

M.K. clenched her hand around the hilt of the knife. Her eyes squeezed shut as she sent of a silent prayer, _Someone help us...__  
_

A hush spread across the room.

**Cliffy! I know, know. My brother though made me cut it short. Blame him!**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I was bored so here's another chapter. My birthday's today! Happy 13!**

**Here's a little gift for you guys even though it's the other way around xD.**

Nod cursed the entire time of putting on his armor. Of all days to be mad with M.K., the castle is attacked. He was still cursing even when he was saddling the bird.

Ronin was beside him. He'd heard every expletive that left Nod's mouth. Although, he didn't blame the boy. If Tara were in danger, he'd be cursing too. A bit less, but still cursing.

"Let's go beat some Boggan butt." Nod flew off.

He sighed and held his hand near his ear. He signaled to the rest of the group to follow.

* * *

Another slam of a door. M.K. silently gulped and opened the closet door only slightly. The leafman guard was hidden, camouflaged with the vines and the green of the walls. Raising one trembling hand, she concentrated on some vines that curled along the floor. They inched across the doors like worms and secured themselves, creating a barricade.

She saw the guard tip his head slightly, like an approving nod.

Nod. Her stomach twisted itself at the thought of his name. Hopefully, she'd survive this and see him again.

She scolded herself, _Don't think like that M.K. You are going to survive this._

Hopefully.

There was some scuffling and a couple of noises. She saw the doorknob twist.

The vines immediately rotted and disintegrated when a pale gray hand came into contact.

The door easily swung open. A cockroach stepped into the room and gazed around. He never got to see more than that.

A slash of a blade. A pile of dust.

His other friend got the same fate.

Slowly, M.K. began to understand when the guard closed the door again. They would take down any Boggans that tried to get in. Then, they'd just close the door and stall till the rest of the leafmen arrived.

Smart. Maybe they would survive this.

A few more very friendly visits, then the voice came again, "Didn't I send someone to check this hallway?"

A small raspy voice replied, "Yes, lord."

"Then why is this door closed?"

"Perhaps they closed it."

"Hmph." The door swung open once again. This time this was a familiar face. Except now, he had a crown atop his head.

Dadga, Mandrake's son. He'd survived.

The leafman jumped and brought his sword down.

Dadga spun around and blocked the blade, inches from his shoulder. He sneered.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

The guard swept his blade sideways. Dadga anticipated the move and kicked him, right in the stomach. He flew backward and cracked his head against the wall, unconscious.

M.K. unsheathed the dagger. She'd had enough.

Flying out of the closet, she stood at a fighting position. Out of the corner of her eye, she examined the guard. He wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"Queen Mary Katherine. How wonderful of you to join the party." Dadga smirked. Then he attacked.

* * *

Nod had gone crazy. As soon as the bird had landed, he'd hopped off and killed every Boggan within sight. When no other Boggan was left, the red in his eyes faded.

"Phew. Now where's M.K.?" He raced off and left the other leafmen in the dust, staring off at him in awe.

Nod slowly crept through the hallways, on hand on his sheathed sword, another curled in a fist. His eyes flickered at each doorway that came near. Where had they all gone?

A heavy weight nearly knocked him off balance. He grabbed the arm of the offender and flipped him on his back. With the other hand, he unsheathed his sword.

_Poof._ The Boggan dissolved into ash.

Brushing dust off his armor, he kept walking. A cut on his upper forearm throbbed and began to sting. He ignored the pain, and perked up when his ears picked up sounds of thumping.

He broke into a full out run. He prayed, _Please let M.K. be okay, please..._

What he saw shocked him. M.K. holding a knife, one of his old knives, he noticed, the flower maids that crowded around her, asking if she was alright, and the piles of ash.

M.K. looked up at the sound of his feet. She managed a small smile, "Nod..."

He sheathed his sword, taking the knife from her hands. He threw it to the side and hugged her, murmuring comforting words. M.K. burst into tears in his arms.

"Don't cry, I'm here. Please don't cry, I don't know what to do when people cry." He muttered into her hair. She let out a small, choked up, laugh. Finally, she let go, wiping at her eyes.

He frowned at the body slumping against the wall. He kneeled and removed the helmet as carefully as he could. The leafman's head bobbed almost lifelessly. That was a bad sign.

Ronin's voice floated from somewhere in the castle, "Where did that boy go?"

M.K. rushed out the door, probably to lead him back to the room.

Nod took the man's pulse. He was still alive. Barely, but alive. As he moved around, he noticed a large bump on the back of the guy's head. Ouch. That must have hurt.

Someone crouched next to him. Ronin.

"He's probably going to be fine. Possible concussion, but that's not likely." He observed.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Searching the castle for any more Boggans. You probably killed most of them though." Ronin smiled, and slung on of the leafman's arms across his shoulder. Finn entered the room and helped.

M.K. wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on the crook of his arm. He grinned and scooped her up into his arms. She squealed and yelled at him to put her down. He did the complete opposite and ran throughout the castle.

Ronin rolled his eyes and chuckled, "They were like you and Tara when you were younger." Finn grinned. Ronin glared at him.

Finn held up one hand in defense, "Just saying."

They followed the lovebirds out the door.

**M.K. and Nod are so cute...**

**I couldn't resist the last line. They are lovebirds.**

**Leave a review, please? For good luck til 14?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait, guys. With school and my life(sadly), I did not have much time to update.**

**But here I am now. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Epic or any of it's characters.**

After the attack, Ronin stayed within boundaries of the castle. It was being rebuilt, obviously, but with M.K.'s powers, it wouldn't take long.

She was currently levitating some twigs and vines up to the builders above. Two arms snaked around her waist. A familiar voice spoke near her ear, "Hey."

M.K. jumped and lost concentration. The bundle landed in a messy heap on the ground once more. She turned her head to glare at Nod, "Thanks a lot." He chuckled, "Your welcome."

Shaking her head in exasperation, she helped the stuff back up. After, she twisted her way out of his grip. Or tried to. Why was he so freaking strong?

"Let me go." She whined.

He replied in the same whiny tone, "No."

"Why don't you bother someone else? Like Ronin?" She complained. He shook his head, "You're more fun to annoy. Besides he's with Tara."

She tickled his arm. A laugh escaped his lips and he drew his arms back.

And then began the tickle fight.

She would run off and he would catch up. Then they would poke after each other and the whole process would begin again.

Soon enough, he grabbed her arm before she could run again. His hair was ruffled, "Truce?"

"Fine. Truce." She finally realized their surroundings. They had run through the castle and into her old room.

A hand rested on the wall. She examined what was left. The walls were beginning to crumble. Her belongings were scattered everywhere. But this still felt like home.

Nod met her eyes and they began to rummage through the disaster.

* * *

There wasn't much left. What she had now was cradled in her arms as she closed the door behind her.

"You okay?" His voice snapped her away from her thougts.

"Hm? Fine. I'm fine."

"Tell me what's wrong." He frowned.

"There isn't anything wrong."

"Tara drilled into my skull that when a girl says she's fine, she's usually not fine." He drawled. His hazel eyes grew darker.

That drew a small giggle from her. That sounded like Tara, all right.

"I'm just wondering if I can imagine a life without Boggans." She murmured.

"Well, if the world didn't have any Boggans, we probably wouldn't have met."

"True." She hummed an old tune.

"What's that?"

"An old lullaby. My mother used to sing it to me." Her face broke into a sad smile.

* * *

"Watch the training. And-" Ronin said.

Nod looked bored. M.K. had a small smile. Finn had had enough.

"Alright! Get out of here!" He yelled, shooing at him with his hands.

Tara laughed, like bells in a breeze, "Ronin, dear." She began.

"I know. I know." He sighed. With a small pointed look at Nod, he climbed on his hummingbird.

"Bye. Have a great time!" M.K. gave Tara a quick hug and the couple fluttered off.

"Sure, 'great time'." Nod chuckled.

"Nod!" She shrieked.

"What?" He asked innocently. He walked to the door of her temporary house, "If Ronin does everything correctly, they should be expecting a kid before they get back."

"NOD!"

**Haha. Oh, Nod.**

**Nod: What? I'm awesome that way.**

**M.K.: *starts slapping him on the arm***

**Nod: OW! M.K.! *runs off with her on his heels***

**Review for another chapter. And Nod to be alive:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am back! YAY!**

**Okay, so this is the last chapter. Thank y'all who stayed through with me with this fic. Thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows. You all are the best readers an author can ask for. Bless you all.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Epic. Sadly.**

After Ronin came back from his trip with Tara two months later, they were expecting a child. Nod had laughed so hard at the coincidence while Tara and Ronin stared quizzically at him. M.K. learned the full extent of her powers as Queen with the help of Nim Galuu and the expectant mother. Now she can form plants, heal rot from them, and all sorts of things. Moonhaven was peaceful.

M.K. and Nod climbed up Nim Galuu's tree. The sun was just beginning to set, washing the sky in shades of blue, purple, and orange.

Nod stuck his hands in his pockets and sneaked a glance at M.K. Her face seemed to glow as she watched the sun sink behind the hills. Nod cleared his throat and stuck one hand in his pocket. Now was his chance.

"M?" Her questioning face turned to him. He swallowed hard. How in the name of the forest had Ronin done this?**(I gave it away, didn't I? :)**

"Yeah?" He took her hand in his.

"When I first met you, standing by that doorway, I knew you were the one. No matter what happened, our fates would be intertwined, so here's my question. Would you marry this, Leaf-boy?" He got down on his knee and looked up to her hopefully. The ring was made of twisted bark and leaf-like designs made by amber on the outside. It was absolutely beautiful.

M.K. was almost crying with joy as she nodded, "Yes! I'll marry you!" Nod smiled with relief as he slipped the ring on her finger. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss against her lips.

"Well, it's about time, you know." Both were startled out of the embrace. **(Percabeth fans, you know this!)**

Ronin was leaning on his sword, grinning. Tara stood right next to him, squealed, "You're getting married!" And ran over to wrap M.K. in a tight hug.

"Did you ask her father about this?" Ronin clapped Nod on the back in congratulations.

"The time M.K. went to visit me. Her father came along and I asked then."

Ronin rolled his eyes, "Oh, right. So it took you this long."

Nod fixed him with a harsh glare.

The general's laughter echoed through the silent forest. Tara silently shook with laughter as they talked about something.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Nod asked.

"I have no clue." Ronin said suspiciously.

Tara gave them an innocent smile and dragged them all down the tree to spread the news.

Then, was then their story began.

**Whew. My back hurts. -_-**

**Anyway, this is the end. Sorry if I kind of rambled a bit through the chapters, but it's done. My first finished fanfic.**

**Please review! And HOUSE OF HADES IS COMING OUT IN 10 DAYS! WOO! EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!**

**-ShadowOfASapphire**


End file.
